Characters
A C''haracter is an interactive entity you control during levels. The in-game camera will follow the character based on the where the heart of the character is (if the character's body is destroyed, the camera will follow the heart) There are currently 11 total character types and they are on 8 vehicles. Jim said that he will sometime make an NPC of himself. 'Wheelchair Guy''' Main Article: Wheelchair Guy Wheelchair Guy is one of the first 4 characters. 'Controls' *Up - slow *Down - accelerate *Right - Lean right *Left - Lean left *Z - Eject *Shift - Turn rocket counter-clockwise *Ctrl - Turn rocket clockwise *Space - Enable rocket Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten arms and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab ---- 'Segway Guy' Main Article: Segway Guy Segway Guy is one of the first 4 characters. 'Controls' *Up - *Down - *Left - *Right - *Z - *Shift - *Ctrl - *Space - Controls after Ejaculation lose boner-ctrl ---- 'Irresponsible Dad' Main Article: Irresponsible Dad Irresponsible Dad 'is one of the first 4 characters. 'Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Eject father *Ctrl - Eject child *Space - Brake *C - Change camera to view child Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- 'Effective Shopper' Main Articl e: Effective Shopper Effective Shopper 'is one of the first four characters. 'Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean Left *Right - Lean Right *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Shift- Nothing *Ctrl- Nothing Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Move arms-legs *Right - Move arms-legs *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee ---- 'Moped Couple' Main Artic le: Moped Couple The Moped Couple was added on November 19th, 2010, and was the only feature added in V1.20. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject man - The woman will remain holding the man if Z is pressed repeatedly. *Shift - Eject woman *Space - Speed boost *Ctrl - Brake *C - Change camera to view woman Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- 'Lawnmower Man' Main Articl e: Lawnmower Man Lawnmower Man was added on May 21st, 2011, and is the only feature which was added in V1.40. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Ctrl - Nothing *Shift - Nothing Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Shift - Move arms, lift one leg. ---- 'Explorer Guy' Main Article: Explorer Guy Explorer Guy 'was added on July 22nd, 2011, with V1.45, along with the rail. 'Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Lean Explorer Guy forward *Ctrl - Lean Explorer Guy backward *Space - Attach cart to rails if you hold space Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Santa Claus Main Article: Santa Claus Santa Claus was added December 22nd, 2011, and is the only triple playable character to be added to the game so far. He is also the largest character. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Right - Lean sled right along with elves *Left - Lean the sled a bit left *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Cuts elves loose after they die or loose legs *Ctrl - Nothing *Space - Float *C - Change camera to view elves Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab Unreleased characters 'Akira Bike' Main Article: Akira Bike Akira Bike was an unreleased character that could be found in the game before the release of the moped couple. User ThatCanadianGuy was one of the first people to notice this. Since a level could not be tested using Akira Bike, there are no known controls. Jim may release it eventually. Naked Slut Bunny Main Article: Naked Slut Bunny Naked Slut Bunnywill be the next character. It will most likely be released in early 2012, possibly around February or March. Jim says that he wants to make characters that are simpler, so Character 9 ( a.k.a. Naked Slut Bunny) may be a single character, unlike Santa Claus or the Moped Couple. It will be the first character to be released in 2012. Jim and Jason have discussed releasing the Akira Bike (although this is very doubtful) or Jim Bonacci as characters, and Character 9 may be one of these. Non-Playable Characters Main Article: Non-Playable Characters A Non-Playable Character is a non-controllable version of the characters, found in user-made levels and acessed via the level editor. Your mom lol although everyone rides her all night long anyway. Trivia *Many new users to Happy Wheels believe that characters can be unlocked, but this is in fact false. The reason behind much of this is the empty character slots, which many new users believe hold unlockable characters, although in reality, they are simply spaces for new characters to be placed into. New characters are added into the game in updates. A new character, item, or implement can be accessed by everyone when the game is updated publicly. The demo version of Happy Wheels, which does not update, includes very few of the features included on the official version, which can be found on Total Jerkface. *It is not possible to rotate the player character while editing in the level editor. Glitches *After ejection, sometimes, if you grab an object such as the ground, the character will appear to be grabbing onto nothing, although it is still possible to move around. Category:Characters Category:General Category:Dual Characters Category:Characters Known To The Public Before Their Release Category:Flash Custom NPC's Category:Flash NPC's Category:Glitches Category:Triple playable character Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Level Editor Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2010